Serendipity Next Door
Serendipity Next Door is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are an office worker who falls in love with one of your neighbors at the apartment complex. It is currently available in iOS and Android. The game has currently ceased to update. Overview Coming soon... Introduction and Relationship Chart SND_Chara_Intro.png Prologue The story starts off with you waking up because of a racket from a certain someone moving next door, only to discover you've woken up two hours late and need to get going. While you're on your way out of the building, your kind building manager, Mr. Narita, greets you and stops you for a moment to tell you that you have a hair sticking out and comments on the marks on your face from your bed, you however can't stay any longer and rush out of the building and get on your bike. Your friend who lives in the same apartment complex as you, Mitsuko, calls over to you and gives you a souvenir from her honeymoon with Seita and tells you to save it for a special occasion. You continue onwards until you bump into a loud and rude-looking man on the phone with someone who he appears to be working with. You notice a lipstick stain on his shirt and he finally notices you and thinks that we're one of OMI's groupies/ fangirls. You, of course, should be on your way to work but you take out a cream cheese and onion bagel because you haven't eaten. You then crash into someone and are concerned about the stain you left on his shirt. You are in too much of a hurry to really do much about it so you give him money and your business card to get his shirt dry-cleaned. You arrive at work only to see your boss, Shoko, distraught about singer's (OMI) hiatus and your younger colleague, Yujiro, who has an unrequited crush on Shoko, taking this very lightly which further upsets Shoko. She tells you that you have ten minutes to spare to get yourself fixed up for work. After you do just that, you get called into your company's president's office. He tells you that he wants you to switch from the imported foods department to the imported goods department since Shoko has told him that you've been doing well. You break this news to Shoko and Yujiro, Shoko tells you that she's still going to be your boss even though your switching departments. They notice the bag from Mitsuko and wonder about what type of souvenir she gave you, while they talk about it you take a peek inside and see a purple lace thong. You make a noise and they notice, while they're struggling to take it from you, the thong falls onto the floor and they tease you about really "saving it for a special occasion." You go to the library to do research so you could get used to being in your new department. You see high school girls looking at a photobook of a celebrity named Aruru. You think it's cute and look at the back and see that this is a collaboration with Aruru and a photographer named Jinpachi. You're on your way home and suddenly your bike has a flat tire. You stop near a pet shop to get a look and wonder if there's a bike repair shop nearby. While you're doing this, it suddenly rains and then wonder about what to do since now you think that surely you can't walk to a bike shop at this point. A man comes out from the pet shop, holding an umbrella for you and notices your flat tire. You ask him if there's a bike repair shop nearby and he tells you that the nearest one is 20 minutes away. He seems to notice the worried look on your face and offers to let you keep your bike in the pet shop with him just until tomorrow morning while you walk home with his umbrella. You ask him about returning the umbrella to which he replies saying that you should return it when you come for your bike. As you're walking back home, you hear footsteps that seem to be following you every step of the way back, so far. You're scared so at one point you decide now is the best time to start running. As soon as you make it to the lobby, Mr. Narita notices that you're exhausted and asks you about what's going on and you tell him that there's someone following you,a stalker. Just as he begins to ask about this. the doors open and you see the man who you ran into with your bike earlier and find out that his name is Masaomi when Mr. Narita greets him. You, Masaomi, and Mr. Narita go down to the apartment lounge room where you can get coffee. Soon we see the man from the pet shop who was going to ask Mr. Narita about something but then stops when he sees Masaomi, it is later revealed that he is Masaomi (OMI)'s fan. The rude-looking man, clearly annoyed, enters the lounge room, half-naked, complaining about the racket we're making which he could hear all the way from his room. Mr. Narita requests that we all do self-introductions, since it seems like we're all hear. He calls on Masaomi who states his name, Masaomi Hibiya, and that he's unemployed. The man from the pet shop is next, he says that his name is Izumi Takasaki and that he's a college student studying to be a veterinarian (although he messes up by saying "veritatarian". The rude man introduces himself as Jinpachi Yushima, a photographer. You remember the name from the book you saw with Aruru and tell him that the photos were amazing. He responds happily to this and you think that his smiling face is child-like. You introduce yourself and mention that you work at a mail-order company and everyone is quite bored by this, you're clearly offended by this. Jinpachi asks Mr. Narita if that's everyone in the apartment. He says that there are still the Ohsawas (Mitsuko and Seita) and another person (Keiichi). Jinpachi remembers that Mr. Narita hasn't introduced himself and he does so. There's an awkward silence and Jinpachi asks about the hiatus and if it has to do with Masaomi's father. Masaomi says that his father has nothing to do with it and Jinpachi doesn't really believe him. Izumi is riled up and argues with Jinpachi for a while. After they argue, Izumi notices that OMI is gone and Mr. Narita tells him that Masaomi went to his room a while ago. You decide it's best if you head back too. When you make it to your room, you examine the purple lace thong that Mitsuko gave you. As you're wondering about what to do with it, someone knocks on your door. You look through the peephole of your door and you see... |-|Masaomi= You hear a knock at the door and discover it's Masaomi. You quickly open the it and ask how you can assist him. He requests directions to the nearest convenience store and, as you're telling him, you realize you're still holding the purple lace thong that Seita and Mitsuko, your newlywed friends, gave you as a gift from their honeymoon. Flustered, you offer to write the directions on a piece of paper from him and he interjects. He grabs your arm and pulls you toward him, asking you to go with him. |-|Izumi= Coming soon... |-|Shinobu= Coming soon... |-|Jinpachi= Coming soon... |-|Keiichi= Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Masaomi Hibiya Izumi Takasaki Shinobu Narita Jinpachi Yushima Keiichi Tokiwa (Byron) Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Masaomi Hibiya *Izumi Takasaki *Shinobu Narita *Jinpachi Yushima *Keiichi Tokiwa - Epilogue= } *Masaomi Hibiya *Izumi Takasaki *Shinobu Narita *Jinpachi Yushima *Keiichi Tokiwa - Sequel= } *Masaomi Hibiya *Izumi Takasaki *Shinobu Narita *Jinpachi Yushima *Keiichi Tokiwa - Sequel Epilogue= } *Masaomi Hibiya *Izumi Takasaki *Shinobu Narita *Jinpachi Yushima *Keiichi Tokiwa }} |-| Season 2= *N/A |-| Season 3= *N/A |-| Sub Stories= *His PoV: Main Story - Masaomi Hibiya *His PoV: Main Story - Izumi Takasaki *His PoV: Main Story - Shinobu Narita *His PoV: Main Story - Jinpachi Yushima *His PoV: Main Story - Keiichi Tokiwa Trivia *The original character design was by Hiramayu. *Keiichi is the only character who doesn't appear in the prologue. Category:Games Category:Serendipity Next Door Category:Masaomi Hibiya Category:Izumi Takasaki Category:Shinobu Narita Category:Jinpachi Yushima Category:Keiichi Tokiwa Category:Slice of Life